


The Challenge

by Kites-Friend (VivaAlisa)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaAlisa/pseuds/Kites-Friend
Summary: You've been Levi's play thing for so long that you've forgotten when it all started. Things changed when Eren decided to make a special appearance.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 61





	The Challenge

Levi pressed your face deeper into the mattress inside his personal barrick. The captain’s fingers dipped up and down your already wet slit as he collected any slick you produced. You don’t remember when you became the Captain’s personal sex toy but that’s what happened every night this week. 

“C-captain,” you groan as you feel yourself tighten around nothing. Your body leaning back in hopes of Levi giving any pleasure beyond his own. Levi relished in the idea of you begging for his cock. It was his favorite part of the day to watch you squirm and rock back on his calloused hands. 

Levi spent extra time focusing on the bundle of nerves that caused you to curse his name. Enough friction to gain a significant buzz but not enough to get a release. Edging had become a hobby of his. His fingers were skilled enough to find the delicate spot deep within you. With each curl or thrust of the two longest fingers sent stars spinning behind your eyes. 

“Goin’ be a good girl for your captain?” growled Levi. You found yourself gripping the bedsheets in hopes he’d give into your requests for some release. 

Your breathless pleas fell on deaf ears as his fingers tantalizingly played circles around your clit. His touches left shivers up and down your spine. “I’m your good girl.” Levi never let you call him by his name even in these intimate moments. It was still captain or sir. “‘Want your cock, sir.”

Levi tsked before removing the belt attached to his pants. The buckle clinking as it is undone. The sound of leather being pulled against fabric permeated the air. He always took his time with each article of clothing on his body. It was a way of taunting you without actually touching. 

You could feel your slick wetting your thighs without Levi’s touch. It was all excitement for what would be happening. Levi’s hand found your hip which meant he had removed every barrier between the two of you. This was confirmed by the tip of your captain’s cock teasing in between your cheeks. 

You were his toy and he was going to take every moment he could to fuck you. “Captain,” you whine before a harsh slap hits your right cheek. You sharply inhaled in hopes of the stinging pain was quickly subside. 

“You know I set the pace,” he mumbled. His cock leaked precum all over your entrance which, in turn, mixed with your own lubricant. “The more you plead, the longer I’ll be.” His voice was raspy from the premature excitement of it all. Another sting hits the other cheek followed by the same grunt from your own lips. 

Before Levi could fufill his promise to fuck you raw, the knob on the door jiggled. Your eyes shot up from your face firmly planted into the mattress to see none other than Eren Yeager standing at the door frame. 

His normally expressionless face held a smirk before he leaned against the frame. “Well look what I found here.” Embarrassment heated up your face as you tried to bury it in the already low mattress. Your and Levi’s nudeness was apparent to everyone in the room. Getting caught in such a lewd act was not only embarrassing but degrading. 

“Get out of here Yeager,” growled the Captain. His dick was still placed firmly on your ass cheeks as if it was a spitting contest between the two. There were few words spoken between the two but you could feel the tension growing in the air. I heard the door closing which made me finally sit up using my hands only to find myself facing the same man as before. A tent was growing in his tight pants. He hadn’t moved from the same position as before except for the fact the door was firmly closed behind him. 

Eren’s eyes looked me up and down once again. It was as if he was taking in the beautiful scene before him. He clicked his tongue before a hand touched the outline of his dick. 

“You know, Captain,” grumbles Eren as he undoes the belt hooked onto his waist with one of his hands. “I don’t really give a shit what you want me to do. What are you going to do if I don’t listen?” His words dripped with insincerity and a hint of maliciousness. “Hit me again?”

“You better listen to me Yeager,” growls Levi. His cock still teases the slit of your cunt as if to put a show for both you and the uninvited guest. “Leave now before-”

“Before what?” asks the younger scout member. “Afraid I’ll fuck your girl better than you?” Eren takes this moment to drop the ODM gear to the floor. He pushed back the fly away hairs from in front of his face. Levi’s teasing increased as he only put the tip in you. Your pussy fluttered at any semblance of being filled. A soft whine escaped your mouth as a plea for more stimulus; however, your eyes were glued to the man in front of you. 

Eren chuckled before undoing each button as slowly as possible. Every snap left less and less to be imagined. Scars and muscles appeared underneath the thin cloth. He stopped halfway only to place his hand under your chin and lift so you’re face to face with the titan. “Seems like you’re a greedy little slut. Drooling over me when his cock will be inside soon enough.” His thumb placed on your cracked lips.

Levi took this opportunity to thrust completely inside. Eren’s thumb slid into your mouth from the pressure; causing you to bite the already tender skin. “Fuck,” grunted the two men for different reasons. 

“You did that on purpose, Captain,” mumbled the brunette before pulling away his hand. Levi pulled a whine from you as he pulled his length out of you as slowly as possible to maximize both your pleasure. Eren, on the other hand, stood while sucking on his slightly bruised thumb. This didn’t deter the hovering man as he leaned down to press his spit slicked lips against your own. 

A trail of spit was left between the two of you as you parted ways. Levi’s grip on your waist dug into the supple skin. Fingernails leaving imprints before pulling you back to meet his own hips. Your boobs bouncing harshly against your own skin. “You really don’t want me touching your girl.” Eren’s words were taunts against his commanding officer. 

Levi’s thrusts met your hips sharply. Each pounding earned a resounding moan that escaped your lips. Drool dripped from your lips onto the comforter. Eren pulled off his shirt to show every muscle he’d sculpted over the years of training. The strip show was for your eyes only. 

Your vision became a blurry mess as Levi’s hips agonizingly met your own. His pace was a frighteningly angry one. “Don’t watch him,” he growled; however, his command didn’t seem to be enforced as Eren removed his pants. All that was left was the bulge imprint in his boxers. 

Your hand absentmindedly reached out to touch the thick length. The silent plea was accepted as Eren pulled the waistband down to reveal his length. A thick and veiny one that bounced up from its escape. “Looks like your bitch wants me too,” taunts the titan. “How about we breed this bitch together to see who's better?”

Levi didn’t respond. His anger was being taken out on you. Each thrust left an imprint on your insides. His fingers were leaving thick bruises and scars on your hips. 

Eren gripped your hair and tugged so you were face to face with his member. It is only inches away from your mouth. His dick was red and sweating its own precum. Your hand moves to touch his length. You run your thumb over his tip to collect the precum to slick your hand. This got a harsh response from the titan. 

“Watch her whore mouth,” grunted Levi. His pursuit of carving his cock inside you hadn't expired; however, he moved one of his hands to abuse your sensitive clit. “Once inside you’ll cum quickly.” His warning was more for Levi himself. He had to focus on something else because his own orgasm was building. 

“Good to know,” said Eren. You pushed your hand up and down his length in hopes of eliciting a response. You were rewarded with a grunt and slight buck of his hips. A few more movements of your hand were rewarded with the same response. “Fuck your hands are good.”

You rewarded his praise with your tongue licking a strip on his tip and shoving him all the way in your mouth. Levi took that moment to punish you by pushing harshly on your hips so that you gagged on the already hard to fit cock. 

Eren gripped your hair tighter before pulling out his salival cover cok out of your mouth. You coughed and gasped for air; yet, none was given as Eren pushed himself back in the same time Levi fucked you from behind. 

Levi and Eren’s pursuit of punishment was a brutal excuse to fuck you harder. Levi used his fingers to massage your clit and fuck every inch inside of you. Eren used his hands to drag his own pleasure from you. 

Lewd, labored breathing filled the room along with your own gagging. It was as if they were impalining you on their cocks. Spit covered your mouth along with making a pile on the mattress. Your tongue outstretched to make room for Eren’s dick to slide in easier. 

Levi’s fingers were enough to make you cum. You cried against Eren’s length while seeing stars. Your pussy squeezed against Levi’s length. It created a delicious fluttering which dragged out Levi’s own orgasm. He spilled his warm cum deep within you. Each push sent more of his seed deep within you. Levi continued to push into you in hopes to continue each of your oragsms much longer. His finger still hadn’t left yoru clit. 

Eren’s dick had yet to be spent but he was getting close. His rhythm became haphazard and quick. Tears pricked your eyes and sent mascara running down your face. Eren came not long after down your throat.

“Don’t swallow,” growled Eren. His words were lost in his own orgasm. A few “fucks” left his lips as he pushed his cock deeper. Spirts of warm, salty cum fell onto your tongue. Eren fucked his own hand until each and every drop was out of his system. 

Levi pulled out of your pussy leaving a trail of cum dripping from your pussy which made you shiver from the lack of warmth. His hands left your waist which made your fall against the bed. Eren chuckled before gripping your jaw. “Show me.” You open your tongue to show his cum that was still placed in your mouth. A little dribbled out of the side. He used his bruised thumb to wipe away the excess. 

“You let some escape,” growled Eren. “Your bitch doesn’t seem to listen well.”

“She listens to me,” says Levi. Sweat dripping from his forehead before pulling you back so that your back meets his chest. “Swallow for me, darling.” You obey his orders. Levi takes this opportunity to kiss your lips. While it may seem like a romantic gesture, it was to claim his property. “See.”

Eren smirked while moving the stray, wet hairs away from his forehead. “I’d ask who’s dick you liked better but I’d much rather see what it's like to be buried deep within your tight pussy. I doubt Captain filled you up well enough.”

“Or I can kick your ass and keep her for myself.”

“Afraid, Capitan?” asked the titan. 

Levi smirked while trailing a single finger down your frame. “Not in the slightest, Yeager. Ready for round two darling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to make this a story. The prompt has been living in my head rent free since I got it. Plus I want to see the angst between Levi and Eren as they fight for the reader. Anyways, I may post a second chapter tomorrow with the continuation of round 2. Hope you're okay with that! Thank you so much for the likes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! This was my first time writing Eren and Levi. I hope you enjoyed this delicious treat. If this gets a lot of likes on here and tumblr, I'll make a part two.


End file.
